Xchange Of Souls
by Tenpou
Summary: Entre Yûki et Shûichi, c'est la guerre. Et si la solution venait d'en haut ?
1. Problème? Solution!

**Auteur :** Tenpou / Zardy

**Genre :** Shonen aï, Darkfic, Romance

**Série :** クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple :** Shindô Shuichi / Yûki Eiri

**Personnages additionnels : **Kôji-sama et Maki, largement inspirés des personnages de Kanzeon Bosatsu et Jirôshin de l'excellente série _Saiyûki_.

**Lecture :** en gras pour le langage parlé, en italique pour les pensées.

**Commentaire :** Coucou tout le monde ! Tenpou desu ! Pika pika ! Relecture et suite d'Xchange of Souls ! Bonne lecture !

**Lexique :** Kami-sama : _Dieu_, Urusai : _silence, tais toi, ta gueule_, Yamero/Yamete kudasai : _arrête, arrêtez s'il vous plaît_, Nani : quoi ? Itai : sa fait mal, aie, Tasukete/Tasukete kudasai : _à l'aide, aidez moi s'il vous plaît_, Okashii : _étrange, c'est bizarre, marrant_, Demo : _mais_

**Xchange Of Souls : Problème ? Solution !**

Un jour, à notre belle époque contemporaine. Le soleil brille sur la grande Tôkyô et ses infrastructures. Celle-ci ainsi que tout le reste du monde est surplombée par un mystérieux paradis céleste, dont aucun humain n'a connaissance...

Là-haut où le soleil ne se couche jamais, les jours passent et se ressemblent, et le temps s'écoule paisiblement pour les créatures célestes. Ici-bas, le tonnerre gronde, et en particulier dans l'appartement du jeune et talentueux écrivain Yûki Eiri. Voilà maintenant quelques mois qu'il était « en couple » avec quelqu'un. Et attention, ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe quel quelqu'un : il s'agissait de nul autre que le jeune Shindô Shûichi, vedette internationale en puissance, chanteur et leader du groupe pop/rock Bad Luck. L'histoire se serait arrêtée là, mais depuis quelques temps, leur relation n'était plus au beau fixe, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été tout compte fait. Entre les départs à répétition du blond, et les caprices d'enfant gâté du pourpre, la vie de couple n'était pas de toute gaieté. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Avant, même si l'ambiance était gravement tendue entre les deux amants, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, et la plus part du temps les réconciliations se faisaient au lit. Mais depuis quelques temps, même ce dernier recours ne fonctionnait plus, laissant nos deux héros complètement en froid.

Shûichi décida de rentrer chez lui ce jour là, après le boulot. La plus part du temps, il essayait de rester chez son ami Hiro afin éviter d'avoir à faire face à son amant, mais ce dernier lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Le chanteur ne fit rien pour s'imposer, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas donné à son ami la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'élire domicile chez lui. C'est presque à reculons que le jeune homme rentra chez son amant.

**Salut**, lança froidement le chanteur à l'écrivain.

Ce dernier était calmement en train de lire un livre sur le sofa, dans la salle de séjour. Il ne daigna néanmoins ni répondre, ni même jeter un œil sur le chanteur qu'il n'avait pourtant plus vu depuis quelques jours. Il était visiblement très pris dans sa lecture, ou alors complètement indifférent à la présence du jeune homme dans la pièce.

**Tu pourrais répondre quand j'te cause**, relança sèchement le chanteur.

Cette réplique et le ton anormalement froid qu'avait le chanteur ne surprirent guère l'auteur, il y avait quasiment droit tous les jours lorsque Shûichi était chez lui. Il n'en fit une fois de plus pas grand cas, et ne leva pas son nez de son roman.

N'appréciant que très peu la désinvolture de l'écrivain, Shûichi, après s'être dévêtu et déchaussé, se dirigea vers le blond et lui arracha son livre des mains, l'envoyant valser dans la cuisine.

**Tu vas réagir maintenant !** Hurla le chanteur, posté devant l'écrivain.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que ce dernier posa enfin ses yeux couleur or dans la lavande des pupilles du chanteur. Il dévisagea le jeune homme.

**Je te conseille de me rapporter ce livre**, dit l'écrivain sur un ton froid également.

**J'suis pas ta bonne !** Répliqua le jeune garçon en le dévisageant à son tour.

**Dépêche toi**, ajouta l'écrivain, sa voix commençant à devenir menaçante.

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? L'adolescent provoqua son amant, **allé vas-y, je sais que t'en as envie, VAS-Y, frappe !** Hurla à nouveau le chanteur.

**URUSAI !**

L'écrivain se releva d'un coup, surplombant le chanteur d'au moins une tête, celui recula d'un pas, mais le blond d'un geste agile l'attrapa par le poignet, et avec une simplicité enfantine, il plaqua le chanteur sur le sofa. S'aidant de tout son poids, il maintint la furie rose fermement sous son contrôle. Il se baissa alors jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille du chanteur.

**Yamero, Shûichi... si tu continues à me provoquer, je vais...** murmura t-il.

Yûki soutint ses mots l'espace d'un moment, il réalisa la portée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de redevenir un meurtrier, mais le chanteur le mettait dans un tel état d'esprit, et ce depuis plus d'un mois, qu'il s'en sentait aisément capable... quand il n'était pas là, il l'énervait, quand il était là, il l'énervait encore plus.

**...te tuer**. Finit-il sur une voix dangereusement calme.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il voulut se relever, mais il était fermement maintenu sur le canapé par la force et le poids de l'homme.

**NANI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Abrut... AAAAAH !**

L'appartement silencieux fit raisonner sinistrement le cri de douleur du chanteur, l'écrivain venait de resserrer sa pression sur le poignet du jeune homme qu'il maintenait fermement dans son dos. Des larmes amères piquèrent les yeux du jeune garçon, la douleur devenait insupportable, son poignet allait céder sous la pression grandissante.

**ITAI ! Yûki ! Yamero ! Yamete kudasai !** Le supplia le jeune chanteur.

Avec colère, exaspération, déception sur fond de frustration, le blond ne réalisa simplement pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Les plaintes désespérées du jeune homme le tirèrent néanmoins de sa folie, il se figea quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés. Il allait vraiment lui casser le poignet. Le blond se releva, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne rien laisser paraître de son soudain mal être, ramassa le livre dans la cuisine, et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Shûichi était en état de choc, rapidement, le bruit de la porte du bureau se refermant le tira de sa léthargie. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur le sofa, maintenant son poignet douloureux de son autre main. C'était la toute première fois que l'écrivain en venait aux mains avec lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques autres secondes à peine après, une détonation macabre résonna dans le grand appartement sombre. Cela le ramena progressivement à la réalité : un orage venait d'éclater, et ses larmes commencèrent à couler, appelant par-là même la pluie à l'extérieur. Il put entendre de grosses bourrasques de vent frapper la devanture de l'immeuble.

La tempête au dehors avait beau être impressionnante, elle n'était rien par rapport à celle qui consumait le chanteur de l'intérieur. Ses larmes semblaient intarissables, ses blessures avaient été ouvertes une fois de trop. Le jeune garçon se remit difficilement sur pieds, tous ses membres tremblaient. Alors qu'il songea de plus en plus à quitter l'appartement, un nouvel éclair le fit sursauter.

Il se traîna devant la porte fenêtre, observant de ses yeux toujours souillés de larmes la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il détestait l'orage, depuis tout petit, les éclairs lui faisaient peur, les craquements assourdissant de la foudre lui évoquait inévitablement les vieilles histoires de fantômes que s'amusaient à lui raconter ses parents. Mais ce soir, même s'il ne se sentait pas le courage de sortir sous cette tempête, il arrivait à regarder la nature en face. Il était fasciné par tant de puissance. Comme si l'ambiance électrique entre lui et son amant avait finie par exploser juste au dessus de l'appartement.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, il tomba à genoux. Shûichi n'était pas pieux, non, la religion, tout ça, il n'en avait rien à faire (1), il ne lui arrivait donc jamais de prier, ou d'appeler à l'aide à Dieu, mais depuis maintenant un mois... il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses parents, et Hiro avait visiblement des problèmes avec sa petite amie...

_Dôshite ? Kami-sama, dite moi pourquoi ! Tasukete... TASUKETE KUDASAI !_

Oui, il avait besoin d'aide, d'un signe, de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, c'était trop. Et que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Ne lui conseillez surtout pas de quitter l'écrivain, il vous sauterait à la gorge en vous assommant de « tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé peut être, hein ? ». Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, il se disait même que tout s'arrangerait s'ils se quittaient une bonne fois pour toute. Mais visiblement, ni lui ni Yûki n'étaient prêts à sauter le pas. Et le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus douloureux entre subir les humeurs de son amant à longueur de journée, où bien le quitter définitivement... il l'aimait, malgré tout. Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête. À tout faire pour qu'il le regarde de nouveau, allant même jusqu'à le provoquer, comme ce soir. Il en était arrivé jusqu'à prier, sans arrêt, tout au fond de son cœur, pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Pour qu'on lui donne le courage d'avancer, de quelques manières qu'elles soient.

Les yeux violines du garçon ne pouvait se détacher des gouttelettes de pluie qui venaient s'écraser bruyamment contre la vitre, et inconsciemment, il lia ses mains l'une à l'autre… Les éclairs et les détonations étaient à présent en parfaite synchronisation, l'orage devait se trouver juste au dessus de leur tête. Un craquement plus sinistre et plus sonore que les autres fit bondir une fois de plus le musicien, le poussant par la même à se relever. Ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir, ce que venait de lui faire subir son amant l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il s'était relevé tant bien que mal, et chercha ensuite à fermer le volet. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner la manivelle pour faire descendre le rideau de plastique, il remarqua que le vent avait subitement stoppé sa course, ainsi que la pluie. Les éclaires avaient perdues de leur éclat et les détonations s'étaient tues… chose plutôt étrange en plein milieu d'un orage. Autant piqué à vif qu'intimidé, Shûichi rouvrit prudemment le volet et regarda dehors… il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun bruit. S'il se concentrait, il arrivait tout juste à entendre le bruit des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur de Yûki. Le chanteur jeta un œil en direction du bureau de son amant, avant d'ouvrir en curieux la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Il posa un pied dehors en regardant autour de lui, avant de se retrouver entièrement dehors. L'atmosphère était lourde et humide, et un parfum de pluie flottait dans les airs. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs cessée subitement de tomber, les voitures ne faisaient plus de bruits, les murmures des passants s'étaient également tus. Son cœur battait la chamade, non à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver quelques instants plus tôt, mais plutôt parce que cette atmosphère pesante lui obstruait la respiration.

**Okashii**, pensa à voix haute le musicien.

Et ce n'était pas la goutte de pluie en suspend au milieu des airs qui le rassura. Intrigué, le chanteur tendit la main pour l'attraper, elle le mouilla légèrement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Alors qu'il commençait à reculer, une lumière blanche alluma le ciel. Dans toute sa naïveté, Shûichi pensa à un nouvel éclair, qui passait rudement près de lui. Effrayé, il se retourna pour entrer dans le salon, mais la lumière fut plus rapide que lui. C'est avec effroi que le jeune homme se rendit compte que la lumière fonçait droit sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut frappé aussi sec, avant de tomber à terre et de perdre conscience… la pluie recommença à tomber.

**Au paradis céleste**

**Kôji-sama !**

Ledit Kôji sortit de ses pensées, et regarda son interlocuteur.

**Oh ? C'est toi, Maki-kun ?**

**Kôji-sama ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Vous savez pourtant bien qu'il est strictement interdit de venir en aide aux humains! Kami-sama, s'il apprend ça...**

**Maa, maa, Maki-kun, tu réfléchis trop, et puis si tu sais, si tu ne le dit à personne... **Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Maki.

**Mais enfin Kôji-sama ! Ce n'est pas raisonnab…**

**Cesse de t'inquiéter, Maki, et puis, j'en avais assez d'entendre cet humain m'appeler sans arrêt... il me casse les oreilles !**

**Ah ?**

Maki ne semblait pas tout comprendre, et pour cause, son propre maître Kôji-sama, censé représenter l'essence même du respect et de la droiture bafouait les règles les plus irrévocables du ciel en venant en aide à un humain.

**Demo...**

**Maki-kun, tu parles trop,** le coupa t-il en se relevant, **et puis, la suite risque d'être vraiment intéressante...**

Maki écarquilla les yeux.

**Mais alors vous..!**

Kôji sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. **Ha ha ha !**

(1) pour ce passage ci où je dis que Shûichi n'est pas croyant, j'invente de toute part pour le bien de mon histoire, maintenant à savoir s'il l'est ça ... chacun son avis xD

続く (à suivre)

Tenpou / Zardy (je suis la même personne, au cas z'ou :))


	2. Tension

**Auteur :** Tenpou / Zardy

**Genre :** Shonen aï, Darkfic, Romance

**Série :** クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple :** Shindô Shuichi / Yûki Eiri

**Personnages additionnels : **Kôji-sama et Maki, largement inspirés des personnages de Kanzeon Bosatsu et Jirôshin de l'excellente série _Saiyûki_.

**Lecture :** en gras pour le langage parlé, en italique pour les pensées.

**Commentaire :** Coucou tout le monde ! Tenpou desu ! Pika pika ! Relecture et suite d'Xchange of Souls ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Depuis un mois maintenant, nos deux héros ne se supportent plus, un soir de tempête, Shuîchi en vient à prier de l'aide, un éclair le plonge alors dans un drôle de sommeil...

**Lexique :** Son'na baka na : _Impossible !_, Nanda to : _Quoi !_ _Comment !_, Kuso no ko : _Sale gamin_, Sô ka : _ah bon ?_, Daijôbu : _ça va, tout ira bien_

**Xchange Of Souls : Tension**

Comme après la pluie vient le beau temps, le soleil brillait à nouveau chaudement en ce beau mois de juillet le lendemain matin. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car un certain chanteur aux cheveux couleur fuchsia venait de passer une nuit entière sur le sol du balcon du quatrième étage de l'immeuble où il vivait. Il était là, tranquillement entrain de dormir suite aux événements de la veille, la porte fenêtre encore ouverte sur l'extérieur…

**POV Shûichi**

_Hmmm..._

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux... itetete ! Ma tête me fait super mal ! ... Attends... Mais ! J'suis où là ? Oh non ! Le bu-bureau de Yûki ! Il va me tuer ! ...Agh, itai..._

**Fin POV Shûichi**

**POV Yûki**

_O-Où suis-je ? Ugh ! Ma tête... Mais, qu'est-ce que je fous sur le balcon moi ?_

**Fin POV Yûki**

Au même moment, les deux protagonistes se relevèrent, l'un quittant le bureau, l'autre le balcon. Quand leurs corps et leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut comme si... le ciel leur tombait sur la tête.

Très loin de là...

**!**

...un oiseau passe.

Sous le choc total, les deux amants tombèrent évanouis durant quelques instants. Le premier à se réveiller fut Yûki, il rouvrit les yeux et se remit sur ses jambes à l'aide du mur longeant le couloir derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

**POV Yûki**

_N-Nanda ...to! C'est ... c'est moi ! Devant moi ! Son'na baka na ! C'est bien moi allongé par terre, là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie..? Comment est-ce que... un miroir, vite !_ Sans plus attendre, il fonça dans la salle de bain, durant le trajet : _Mais que se passe t-il ? Mes jambes semblent plus courtes... Heeeh ? Attend attend, c'est pas possible... et depuis quand je porte des vêtements aussi ridicules ?_ Et devant le miroir : _... Shû..._

**Fin POV Yûki**

Loin de là...

**!**

...notre oiseau repasse.

Un cri strident sortit en sursaut le blond de son coma.

**NANI !**

Après s'être mangé deux trois fois les murs, peu habitué à être haut sur pattes, le chanteur arriva en fracas dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il y vit le sidéra.

_Mais..! C'est... c'est moi ! C'est moi ! Comment..?_

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée que son propre corps lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber lourdement en arrière. Il s'agrippait à son cou de toutes ses forces, et se renvoyait sa propre image, emplie de colère et de haine.

**REND MOI MON CORPS !** Hurla l'écrivain à son propre corps. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la gorge de son propre corps.

**REND LE !** Hurla t-il encore une fois, **REND MOI MON CORPS, KUSO NO...** le corps du chanteur se figea ainsi que l'esprit de l'écrivain qu'il contenait. Il se vit, totalement inoffensif et en larmes. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des images de cette nuit-là, à New York, défila sous ses yeux. Ses yeux dorés embués de larmes le fixaient douloureusement, des plaintes étouffés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Les frêles mains du chanteur relâchèrent doucement leur prise, alors que son regard violacé fixait toujours l'ambre, un mal sans précédant s'empara de son crâne. Par réflexe, il vint plaquer une main sur sa bouche, et se releva comme une furie pour trouver la cuvette des toilettes. L'intégralité de son estomac y passa.

Le chanteur, quant à lui, par terre, venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, ou presque : il était dans le corps de Yûki, et lui probablement dans le sien. Il venait également de réaliser que son propre corps avait failli le tuer à l'instant, sous le coup de la colère. Son attention se reporta sur des bruits de vomissement et de sanglots étouffés... des bruits émanant de lui, de son corps, il s'entendait souffrir. Il essaya de se relever, déglutissant difficilement avec sa gorge douloureuse encore marquée par les doigts de ses propres mains.

Les bruits s'étaient tus. Le blond regarda dans la salle de bain, il vit son son enveloppe charnelle accroupie devant les toilettes, ne bougeant plus.

La scène était surréaliste, et pourtant sa nature profonde prit le dessus : inquiet, il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

**Yû...**

**URUSAI ! **Hurla le chanteur en retirant violemment la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. **NE ME TOUCHE PAS !** Le petit rose jeta un regard noir au corps de l'écrivain. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, jamais il n'avait pu imaginer pareille expression sur ses traits, comment pouvait-il être capable de dégager autant de haine ? Comment était-ce possible ?

**DEGAGE !**

**Au paradis céleste**

**Maaaaa, ils ne sont pas drôles...**

**Kôji-sama !** S'écria Maki, Kôji détourna les yeux de sa contemplation terrestre.

**Kôji-sama ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?** S'indigna Maki envers son maître.

**Moi ? Rien du tout**, fit-il en dégainant un sourire inoffensif.

**Mais un humain a failli mourir par votre faute !**

**Ne dis pas de sottises Maki, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici !** Se défendit narquoisement Kôji.

**Kôji-sama, vous..!**

**Maki-kun, daijôbu ! Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Et puis je ne les aide pas pour que l'un d'entre eux meurt tout de suite...**

**Kôji-sama ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! Pourquoi vouloir aider de simples humains, leur vie ne nous intéresse guère ! En plus de cela, deux hommes... c'est contre nature !** S'indigna Maki telle une Sainte Nitouche.

**Ah ? C'est-ce que tu penses ?**

**Heh ?**

**Étant un être céleste parmi tant d'autre, je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour dire qui a crée l'homme, s'il a eu tort ou raison, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche, mais si je me base sur l'idée que Quelqu'un à crée l'homme, il l'a crée avec ses qualités et ses défauts ainsi que ses sentiments**, (1) philosopha Kôji.

**...Vous voulez donc dire que ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger ?** Conclut Maki.

**Ni à nous, ni à personne, c'est à eux seul de juger ce qui est "nature" ou "contre nature".**

**Sô ka ?**

**Ahahah ! Mon p'tit Maki! Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, nous, nous sommes là uniquement pour suivre leur parcours, nous ne pouvons ni les entraver, ni les aider.** (2) Termina Kôji.

**C'est pourtant bien ce que vous avez fait...**

Le dieu se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille à l'aide de son petit doigts, ignorant complètement son serviteur, **hein, tu disais ?**

**K-Kôji-sama !** S'écria Maki, **ce n'est pas digne du bodhisattva que vous êtes !**

**Maa, maa tout ira bien, c'est maintenant à eux de jouer ! Et puis, homme ou femme, qu'importe ! J'en avais assez d'entendre ses pleurs et ses cris, et puis... ce serait dommage qu'ils se séparent, non ? Ils sont si mignons ! Ahaha !**

Smile.

**Kôji-sama...** une grosse goutte apparue sur la tempe de Maki.

Sur ce, Kôji retourna à sa contemplation, ainsi, le temps lui semblait un peu moins long dans ce monde céleste que rien n'entrave.

続く

(1) euh ça n'engage que moi ça hein xD

(2) ici je reprends quelques répliques de notre cher Kanzeon Bosatsu (Le bodhisattva qui contemple les cieux dans _Saiyûki_) !

**Commentaire :** Yatta ! Petit chapitre mais chapitre quand même ! Ça va vous arrivez à suivre ? Parce que des fois je désigne Shûichi alors que je parle de Yûki, vice versa ... XD je pense que sa devrait aller !

Tenpou / Zardy


	3. Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

**Auteur :** Tenpou / Zardy

**Genre :** Shonen aï, Darkfic, Romance

**Série :** クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple :** Shindô Shuichi / Yûki Eiri

**Personnages additionnels : **Kôji-sama et Maki, largement inspirés des personnages de Kanzeon Bosatsu et Jirôshin de l'excellente série _Saiyûki_.

**Lecture :** en gras pour le langage parlé, en italique pour les pensées.

**Commentaire :** Coucou tout le monde ! Tenpou desu ! Pika pika ! Enfin une suite à Xchange of Souls ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Nos deux compères se réveillent, et à leur grande surprise, se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Yûki le prend très mal...

**Lexique :** Chikushô : _bon sang !_, Iteee : _Aie, fait mal !_, Teme : _enfoiré_, Nanda to : _quoi, comment ?_

**Xchange Of Souls : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? (1)**

Yûki avait été prit subitement d'un mal de crâne fou, et avait régurgité violemment tout le contenu de l'estomac du corps de Shûichi. Alors qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle, la moindre inspiration ,lui étant pourtant salvatrice, relevait du supplice : sa trachée brûlait, et toute sa poitrine était en feu. Son nouveau corps fut aussitôt parcouru de spasme, fiévreux, il se mit à trembler telle une faible feuille exposée au vent, toujours penché au dessus des commodités. Les pensées et les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne, les souvenirs de son triste passé n'avaient jamais été aussi réels qu'à l'instant où il avait croisé son propre regard. Non, pas son regard à lui, mais celui d'Uesugi Eiri.

Ledit Uesugi Eiri, où tout de moins son corps, peinait à reprendre lui aussi son souffle, coupé quelques instants plus tôt par les doigts assassins de son propre corps. Il avait réellement peur, là, en outre d'avoir endurer les sévices de son amant la veille au soir, de s'être fait un sang d'encre en se réveillant inexplicablement dans le bureau du blond, et de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui arrivait dans l'instant, il avait été à deux doigts d'être étouffé par lui-même. Un vif mal de crâne s'empara de lui. Il tenta encore et encore de se remémorer comment ils en étaient arrivés là : il se revoyait, la veille, sur le balcon, l'orage... et puis plus rien. Le vide complet jusqu'à ce matin. Des plaintes et hoquets stomacales le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se persuader à nouveau que ce qu'il avait devant lui était la réalité : son propre corps, visiblement plié de douleur.

La scène le terrorisait : non seulement par le fait qu'il s'agissait de lui, là, à quelques centimètres, mais il avait également peur que Yûki ne lui saute à nouveau à la gorge s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

_Yûki..._

C'était Yûki, cela ne faisait aucun doute, puisque lui se retrouvait dans le corps de son amant. Le pourquoi du comment, même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'élucider, allait devoir attendre encore un moment. Tout ce que souhaitait pour le moment le jeune homme était d'aider son amant, visiblement en pleine détresse. Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses deux longues jambes, ravalant sa fierté et sa rancœur, il se dirigea chancelant vers son petit corps. Le plus délicatement du monde, il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son corps.

**Yû...**

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le jeune garçon rejeta agressivement cette main tendue vers lui, lui intimant de la fermer et d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il prononce son nom, surtout pas. Pas avec cette voix, pas avec cette expression, pas son nom à _lui_.

**DEGAGE !**

Shûichi recula instinctivement d'un pas. Il faisait peur à voir ainsi : son regard était noir, dénué de toute lueur, ses traits étaient tirés à leur paroxysme, de même que ses sourcils, tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque au centre de son front, celui-là même profondément marqué par la colère. Sa voix, si fluette d'ordinaire, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Bien sûr, c'était toujours sa propre voix, mais elle lui semblait bien plus grave, autant qu'elle avait pu paraître menaçante dans les derniers propos de l'écrivain crachés au visage du pauvre chanteur. Ce dernier dû retenir un sanglot, il préféra s'enfuir et laisser cette image de lui derrière. Ils avaient visiblement besoin de réfléchir chacun de leur côté, afin d'encaisser le coup.

Yûki vit avec horreur son corps se renfrogner et s'enfuir. Un mauvais frisson parcouru le corps de Shûichi, tandis que l'esprit de Yûki réalisa amèrement que son imbécile d'amant se retrouvait par une raison inexplicable dans son corps à lui. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas observés très longtemps, Yûki remarqua aussitôt l'innocence de ses jeunes années transparaître à nouveau sur ses traits d'adulte, il s'était alors de nouveau vu, lui, à l'âge de seize ans. Un autre frisson d'horreur parcouru à nouveau ce petit corps qui était désormais le sien. Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes sans bouger, comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait de bouger le plonge encore un peu plus dans ce cauchemar éveillé. Il ne voulait pas être dans ce corps, il ne voulait pas.

Doucement, il se redressa, et vint s'asseoir sur son séant. Les premières « choses » qu'il regarda avec curiosité furent ses mains. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien celles de Shûichi. Ses jolies et frêles petites mains à la peau mâte. Un peu comme tout le reste de son corps, elles étaient d'une beauté parfaite : elles dessinaient une forme gracieuse, étonnement féminine pour des mains d'homme, et le petit vernis transparent recouvrant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Yûki se perdit en contemplation de ses mains, les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Il grimaça, il ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose que lorsqu'il touchait Shûichi de ses mains à lui.

_Normal..._ se dit-il.

Il finit enfin par se relever entièrement. Il se sentait... tout petit. Il avait fini par oublier momentanément dans quelle merde il était, et redécouvrait le monde du haut de ses un mètre soixante tout mouillés. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à faire la différence entre ce qu'il avait pu voir du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts, et maintenant. L'étagère, là bas en haut. Il était persuadé que dans son corps, il pouvait voir sans problème ce qu'il y avait dessus. Dans le corps de son amant, même sur la pointe des pieds il n'y arrivait pas. Il trouvait ça... fascinant. En tournant ainsi sur lui-même, inévitablement, son regard croisa deux orbes violets dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il se figea. Il était bel et bien Shûichi. Plus question de mèches blondes, de teint pâle et de traits occidentaux, celui qu'il avait en face de lui était le type même du Nippon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal... hors mis la couleur des cheveux, et celle des yeux, et la forme de son petit nez craquant, et de ses petites lèvres roses si alléchantes... non, en fait, Shûichi n'avait rien du Nippon banal, il était vraiment beau.

Comme pour se persuader que son esprit commandait bien le corps du chanteur, l'écrivain se mit à faire plein de mimiques : il remua son nez, ouvrit grand la bouche, serra les dents, ferma un œil, puis l'autre, fronça les sourcils, fit un grand sourire niais, il se tira même les joues façon hamster à l'aide de ses mains. Pas de doute, il était bien aux commandes. Appuyant le poids du haut de son corps sur ses deux mains, elles-mêmes posées sur le lavabo, il se pencha vers le miroir, ne quittant pas une seconde son reflet des yeux.

_Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi..._

***A-Atchi !* **(2)

Le goût amer qu'il avait en bouche le tira de sa contemplation, il avait besoin de se brosser les dents. Il se passa tout d'abord un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, puis, machinalement, il envoya sa main vers le pot à brosses à dents. Alors qu'il allait attraper sa brosse à dents, la bleue, il vit la brosse à dents rose de Shûichi, qui trônait fièrement à côté. Et voilà que les emmerdes commençaient déjà : laquelle devait-il prendre maintenant ? Yûki ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête, un petit sourire en coin. Bien décidé à prendre SA brosse à dents, il ne put néanmoins se résoudre à y mettre le dentifrice dessus. Cette foutue brosse à dents rose le narguait. Bien sûr, lui et Shûichi avaient échangé plus d'un baiser baveux et dégoulinant pour que ce genre de détail n'en soit justement qu'un, un détail ! Alors pourquoi un tel blocage ?

_Raaaah je vais quand même pas me laisser emmerder par une brosse à dents !_

Et voilà, c'était fait, il avait exagérément tartiné de dentifrice la brosse à dents rose de Shûichi, comme si le fait d'en mettre des tonnes allait laver plus blanc que blanc et lui faire oublier qu'il avait dans sa bouche, qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne, sa brosse à dent, qui était en fait celle de son amant.

_Et puis merde !_

。。。。。。。。。

Shûichi de son côté avait trouvé refuge dans le salon. Il était sur le canapé, dans la position qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien : ses jambes ramenées sur son torse, ses bras autours de celles-ci, les tenant fermement. Sa tête quant à elle était rentrée dans ses épaules, et il pleurait tout son soûl. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire : par il ne savait quel miracle -ou plus tôt quel malheur- il se retrouvait investi du corps de son amant, et pareil pour ce dernier. Yûki le détestait déjà suffisamment comme ça, à présent, cela allait être encore pire. Les sanglots du blond redoublèrent à cette pensée. Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allaient-ils retrouver leur corps respectifs ? Et s'ils devaient rester pour toujours comme ça ? Qu'en penseraient les autres ?

_Chikushô..._

À mesure que le flot de question s'écoulait hors de son esprit, Shûichi commença doucement à reprendre pied. Un frisson s'empara de son corps. Il s'était entendu sangloter. Où plutôt, il avait entendu son amant sangloter. Ça lui brisa le cœur : il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas l'habitude de voir son amant en pleures, et les seules fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, il avait paniqué, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'aimait pas voir son Yûki pleurer, ça lui déchirait le cœur de le voir souffrir au point qu'il soit capable d'en verser des larmes. Il préférait mille fois le voir s'énerver après lui que de le voir une fois pleurer devant lui. Alors une idée saugrenue infiltra son esprit : il ne pleurerait plus ! Il ne voulait pas que le corps de son Yûki soit triste, alors il n'allait plus pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son propre corps.

Fidèle à sa nouvelle idée, le jeune homme releva la tête, et leva les yeux haut haut vers le plafond pour retenir ses larmes.

_C'est... c'est... c'est duuuuuur ! OUIN !_ Se plaignit-il mentalement.

Mais il tint bon, serrant de toutes ses forces ses jambes contre lui, en même tant que les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il devait penser à autre chose. Mêlant le geste à la pensée, il se retrouva sur ses jambes, un peu chancelant. Il se trouvait étonnement... grand. Il s'était toujours demandé comment était la vie vue d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Et s'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, _ouah_, c'était encore plus grand ! Shûichi perdit l'équilibre, vraiment peu habitué à être haut sur pattes. Il se retint de justesse contre le mur du salon. Son regard se posa sur cette main qui le soutenait. La main de Yûki : grande, plutôt carrée, terminée sur de longs et fins doigts pâles. Shûichi se piqua de curiosité pour ces mains si magnifiques, précieux outils de travail pour son amant. Il repensa à toutes les fois où elles avaient caressées sa peau, effleurées son visages, ses lèvres, parcourues son corps... le blond se mit à rougir comme une jeune fille. Il se secoua énergétiquement la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! Mais ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute à lui si son amant avait des mains si... expertes. Shûichi caressa délicatement sa peau, et eut au bout de quelques instants un sourire en coin.

_Pas pareil, forcément..._

Le jeune chanteur se perdit en contemplation des parties supérieures de son nouveau corps, il s'étonna en particulier de pouvoir distinguer clairement chacune des veines des poignets de son amant. Sa peau était si pâle et semblait si fine que les vaisseaux sanguins irriguant ses poignets étaient parfaitement visible, et ce jusqu'à ses coudes. Il se rendit alors compte que Yûki était affreusement maigre. Avant que leurs disputes ne deviennent incessantes, il n'était déjà pas bien épais, mais là... le jeune homme en eut presque le vertige. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi stupide. Aussitôt, les larmes menacèrent de couler. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait.

_Non !_

Il se retint du mieux qu'il put, levant à nouveau les yeux vers le haut. Mais voilà, à ne pas regarder où l'on marche, on finit par tomber : et le corps de l'écrivain s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

**Iteeee !**

Le chanteur était tombé lourdement sur son derrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux larmoyants de douleur, il se trouva nez à nez avec sa propre image, reflétée à quelques centimètres de là dans l'écran noir du téléviseur. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Yûki..._

Le blond traversa la pièce à quatre pattes, vers le téléviseur. Arrivé devant, il pencha la tête. Il cherchait à se prouver que c'était bien lui, là, dans le corps de Yûki. Il se cacha derrière ses grandes mains, et les retira subitement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que derrière ce soit sa bouille rose qui s'y cachait. Raté. Il ferma les yeux très très fort, et les rouvrit aussitôt. Encore raté. Il se tira la langue, remua son nez, leva et rabaissa simultanément ses sourcils, se tira les oreilles. Se moquant soudainement de la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait, et bien loin de s'imaginer que son amant faisait exactement les mêmes choses « expérimentales » que lui, il se prit au jeu. Il finit par se passer négligemment une main dans les cheveux couleur blé, et se fit un clin d'œil. Bah quoi ? Il fallait bien en profiter un peu, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait être le plus bel homme du Japon...

**Quand t'auras fini de me reluquer, on pourra peut être discuter.**

Le blond sursauta et manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. En effet, ce faire surprendre par soi-même, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Le chanteur se chercha des yeux, il se vit alors, adossé contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés, un regard plus que méprisant pendant à ses yeux.

**A-Ah, euh... euh... t'es... t'es là depuis quand ?** Réussit à articuler le blond, d'une voix étrangement fluette, qui ne manqua pas de piquer à vif le véritable écrivain.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Devant son pas de réponse, Shûichi se releva. D'une voix un peu plus assurée, il demanda :

**T-Tu vas mieux..?**

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les petites lèvres roses.

**Si on enlève le fait que je me retrouve dans le corps d'un insupportable gamin dont la couleur de cheveux me donne la nausée, on peut dire que ça va, ouais.**

L'affreux gamin en question en perdit sa mâchoire, comment pouvait-il lui dire des choses aussi odieuses dans un moment pareil ?

**Excuuuse-moi d'être un affreux gamin, et entre nous deux je ne sais pas quelle couleur donne le plus la nausée, Yûk-**

**Hé.**

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Son amant l'avait coupé, et il aurait juré voir une expression d'immense tristesse passée dans ses propres yeux. Il reprit, la voix vacillante.

**Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Eiri ça ira très bien.**

Shûichi ne savait pas vraiment où son amant voulait en venir, mais il accepta bien volontiers. Il était étrangement... heureux ? C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'ils réussissaient à se parler sans s'étriper... mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite. Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement, espérant qu'il n'allait pas faire de gaffe. Il avait toujours appelé son chéri « Yûki », alors devoir l'appeler « Eiri » du jour au lendemain n'allait pas se faire sans peine.

Le jeune homme regarda son corps d'écrivain en face de lui, il n'avait pas de doute quand au fait que ce soit Shûichi devant lui, malgré son apparence, son innocence et sa personnalité hors normes transpiraient par tous les pores de sa peau, et cela pétrifiait l'écrivain. Ses yeux étaient étrangement plus ouvert qu'à la normal, ses traits étaient détendus, et il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon perdu, n'ayant ni trouvé sa place dans son corps, ni dans ce monde. En somme, son image de grand écrivain froid, bellâtre à l'occidental ne collait pas du tout à Shûichi. Tout comme aujourd'hui elle ne collerait plus à Uesugi Eiri.

_Haha, hahaha, Yûki, Yûkiii !_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et serra le dents, sous le regard inquisiteur du blond. Sentant le poids de ce regard, l'écrivain trouva un échappatoire vers la petite table du salon où reposait son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il avait plus que sérieusement besoin de nicotine. Shûichi le regarda faire, par habitude. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le blond frotta la pierre de son briquet qu'il réalisa enfin. Il se jeta sur son corps, lui retirant des mains la flamme, et la cigarette qui pendait à _ses_ lèvres.

**Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?** Demanda l'écrivain, sur un ton menaçant, laissant clairement transparaître sa frustration.

**Tu es dans MON corps, Yû- Eiri ! Je t'interdis de fumer !**

**Tu m'interdis ?** Répéta le pourpre, avant de pousser un petit rire moqueur.

Il s'avança vers le blond, clairement décidé à lui reprendre ses précieuses cigarettes. Il avait néanmoins oublié un élément essentiel : il était petit.

**Shûichi, arrête tes conneries et donne moi ce foutu paquet tout de suite !**

**Nan, nan, naaaan !** Chantonna le blond en tenant hors de portée les sucettes à cancer (3) de son amant, c'est-à-dire au dessus de sa tête. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir « Yûki » essayer de lui prendre ce qu'il voulait en tournant et sautant autour de lui.

**Tu l'auras voulu !** Cria le jeune homme, avant de donner un coup de genoux bien dosé dans ses propres parties génitales (d'où le « bien dosé », quand même).

Shûichi s'écroula de douleur, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait en main.

**Te- teme..! T'es complètement taré Yû- raaah Eiri ! T'es un grand malade, tu te rends compte que tu peux te rendre stérile comme ça ?** S'égosilla le chanteur, plié en quatre sous la douleur du coup.

**Et alors ? C'est pas avec toi que j'aurai des enfants de toute façon**, lança le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe. Il replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

**Nanda tô ? Espèce d'enfl...** Shûichi stoppa net ses réprimandes, Yûki venait d'allumer sa cigarette et de tirer une longue bouffée dessus.

_Teme, teme, teme, temeeee ! _(4)

Shûichi se releva tant bien que mal, des larmes de douleur pointant au coin de ses yeux, il était vraiment furax.

**Eiriiii ! Espèce d'enflure ! Je n'ai jamais fumé de ma vie, j'ai pas envie de crever bêtement d'un cancer des poumons par ta faute ! Je vais me venger tu verras, je vais me bourrer de pocky à la fraise et de glace wasabi chocolat (5) tous les jours, tu finiras obèse et moche et plus personne voudras de toi !**

Imaginez bien Yûki sortir une telle diatribe à Shûichi, une main soutenant ses « parties » douloureuses, l'autre main pointée en direction du vil chanteur. Ce dernier le regarda avec dégoût.

_He ? Ça a marché ?_ Se demanda t-il, surpris.

Le jeune homme écrasa la cigarette et expira rapidement la fumée de ses poumons. C'était juste...

_Immonde..._

Tout le monde sait que la première cigarette est difficile, Yûki le premier, fumeur comme il était. Mais là, cette cigarette avait été particulièrement dégueulasse. Comme si le corps de Shûichi n'était pas fait pour ça, et rejetait la nicotine en bloc. Il lui fallait néanmoins quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs bien à vif...

_L'alcool !_

Sur ce point là, pas de problème, l'adolescent avait une bonne descente. Il sortit deux verres, attrapa la première bouteille qui lui passa sous la main, et vida presque son contenu dans les deux verres. Il en tendit un à son amant. Tout d'abord décontenancé, car s'était la première fois que Yûki l'invitait à boire, il accepta volontiers ce verre, qu'il descendit d'une traite, tout comme son amant en face de lui. Le goût de l'alcool mélangé à celui du dentifrice fit grimacer le jeune homme, puis il se détendit peu à peu, comme si on venait de lui injecter un puissant tranquillisant. Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux, espérant une micro seconde qu'il retrouverait son petit Shûichi en face de lui, et non sa propre image. Un sourire résigné passa sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa son regard ambré, celui-là même qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes... et que lui détestait pourtant tellement. Il le détestait, cet air si innocent sur son visage, cet air fragile qui se profilait en lui, réveillant les pires souvenirs de son existence. Un autre sourire passa sur le visage du pourpre, que son amant ne reconnu pas comme l'un de ses sourires à lui... c'était bien son Yûki.

**Alors... on fait quoi maintenant ?**

続く

(1) ceux qui connaissent auront remarqué la subtile référence au premier épisode de la nouvelle saison de Dr. House... mouhaha, TV quand tu nous tiens.

(2) Kôji-sama qui éternue, on parlait bien de lui, non ?

(4) Shûichi lorsqu'il secoue Aizawa dans tous les sens ^^ « ore no Yûki wo, ore no Yûki wo, ore noooo ! »

(3), (5) si je ne dis pas de bêtises, j'emprunte là deux expressions de Patpat, de la très bonne fic « Des surprises à la pelle ».

**Commentaire :** Après 6 ans d'attente (j'ai honte), voici enfin la suite de _Xchange of Souls_. En fait je me suis repiqué d'intérêt pour cette fic que j'avais, il faut le dire, laissée à l'abandon. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et j'espère également avoir vos avis très prochainement ! À bientôt !

Tenpou / Zardy


End file.
